


Tough Crowd

by thecolfs (jaise)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, BadBoy!Blaine, First Meeting, M/M, innocent!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaise/pseuds/thecolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a regular at Scandals and a slow night leaves him bored.</p>
<p>(Prompt: badboy!Blaine and innocent!Kurt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Crowd

Going to Scandals on Friday nights had become a thing for Blaine after his father got relocated to Lima, Ohio. His parents didn't give a shit about him before, but they cared even less now. He was sure that he could stay out all weekend and neither of them would notice.

As tempting as it was to test that theory, he actually did like being at home. Contrary to popular belief, Blaine wasn't all leather jackets and combat boots paired with an attitude- he also liked musicals and had a major crush on George Clooney.

Not that he'd ever tell anyone about that side of him. Nah, he preferred keeping his one nights stands exactly that: one night.

That's what he loved about Scandals; nobody else was ever looking for anything serious either. He could blow, be blown, and leave, no questions asked. Scandals was quickly becoming his favorite place to be.

The two bartenders he'd encountered over the past few weeks both knew him by name. He suspected that one of them had seen right through his fake ID, but he hadn't said anything yet. Blaine hoped it would stay that way, he really didn't want to have to find another gay bar within the city limits. This one had been hard enough to track down.

The crowd was usually the same, save for a few newcomers now and then. He'd recognized several of the men after his first couple nights here and even approached one once- only to find himself nursing his wounded ego when he got shot down for being too short and slim for the man's taste.

Whatever. He'd recovered fairly quickly and over on to a teenaged looking guy standing near the jukebox. That had been a fun night; the dude had been pretty enthusiastic and it made up for his sloppiness.

Tonight, though, the pickings seemed slim. There was a group of regulars surrounding the end of the bar and a pair of guys grinding in the middle of the dance floor, but other than that there wasn't much to look at.

Blaine leaned against his end of the bar and sighed heavily.

"You alright, kid?" The bartender- Miller- asked as he dried one of his glasses.

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine told him, angling his body slightly. "I expected more of a crowd tonight. I get bored easily."

"I get that," Miller nodded empathetically. He set the glass upside down on the counter and rested his chin in his hand. "Can I get you something? It's on me this time."

"Uh, sure, I'll take a coke."

"Ah, come on, kid," he grinned, "live a little."

"I drove here tonight, gotta be responsible," Blaine smiled ruefully. "Thanks, though."

"Let me know if you change your mind, yeah?" Miller stood up straight and glanced at the entrance of the club. "Hey, looks like your night just got interesting."

Blaine turned around and checked out the man- no, more of a boy, really- that had just walked in. He looked beyond out of place in this darkened bar, his cheeks flushed pink and his eyes flitting around rapidly.

Perfect.

He barely noticed Miller setting his drink down next to him as he stared hungrily at the boy. He was one of the more attractive guys to come through here in Blaine's time, though not his usual type. Still, though, he wouldn't mind having those lips to himself for the night.

Next thing he knew, the boy was standing a few feet away.

"Um, could I get a water? Please."

God, even his voice was beautiful.

Blaine shook himself and straightened up, turning slightly to face the boy. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat and the boy jumped a bit.

"Hey," Blaine grinned. "Haven't seen you here before. I think I'd remember those eyes."

"Oh, yeah- this is my first time," the boy blushed and stuck his hand out. "Kurt."

"My name's Blaine," he shook his hand, somewhat amused by the boy's obvious nerves. "But for you, I'll be anybody."

"Oh," Kurt blinked, flushing bright pink again. "Just Blaine is fine."

"Your water," Miller interrupted. He shot Blaine a wink before returning to his dirty glasses.

Kurt sipped at his water for a moment and Blaine took the opportunity to step a bit closer.

"Do you come here often, then?" Kurt wondered after he'd set his drink down.

"Are you trying to pick me up?" Blaine winked, leaning heavily against the counter. "You don't need a line for that."

"No- no, I just meant- do you do this a lot? I've never... I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he shifted his gaze to the floor and fiddled with his fingernails.

"Whatever you want," Blaine told him. "Or more accurately, whoever you want."

"How, um, how do you know if they want you too?"

"I can assure you that won't be a problem for you," Blaine glanced behind Kurt to prove his point; the entire group of men by the end of the bar were openly leering at them, their gazes hungry. 

"Oh."

"Don't worry, they're harmless," Blaine waved at the group, holding back a laugh when one of them actually returned the gesture.

"What if I don't want any of them?" Kurt asked, his eyes searching Blaine's for a moment before dropping back down to his hands.

Blaine perked up and leaned in a bit closer.

"Who do you want, then?"

Kurt said nothing, ducking his head and peering up at Blaine through his eyelashes instead.

"I see," his voice had dropped an octave as desire washed through his veins. "That's not a problem either."

Kurt smiled shyly as Blaine closed the distance between them, capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

Neither of them noticed the group of men grumbling and handing over several wads of cash to a smug Miller.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this if there's enough of an interest. Reviews are love!


End file.
